The Medical Image Perception Conference XIV brings together an international community of experts and students alike investigating the extraction of diagnostic information from medical images. This includes radiologists, radiographers and other image-based clinicians, psychologists, statisticians, physicists, engineers, computer scientists and others in this growing research community. The main strengths and significance of the meeting are its continued growth in attendance, its workshop setting, and its traditional gathering of new students and key researchers on the problem of extracting diagnostic information from medical images by human and machine readers. MIPS XIV is being organized jointly by the University College Dublin School of Medicine &Medical Science (Mark McEntee, PhD) and the Medical Image Perception Society (Elizabeth Krupinski, PhD), and will run August 9 -12, 2011 at the Morrison Hotel in Dublin, Ireland located near the University campus. Nine topic areas have been selected, each reflecting an important dimension of the medical image interpretation process, that are especially relevant for the digital reading environment: (1) Detection &discrimination of abnormalities, (2) Cognitive &psychophysical processes, (3) Perception errors, (4) Search patterns, (5) Human &ideal observer models, (6) Computer- based perception (CAD &CADx), (7) Impact of display &ergonomic factors on image perception &performance, (8) Role of image processing on image perception &performance and (9) Assessment methodologies. The abstract portal is already open on the MIPS web site (due March 4, 2011) and topics are already being submitted. Specific Aim 1: Support 10 students to attend and present their research at MIPS XIV: Since 1997, MIPS has received NIH support to provide an opportunity for interested students to attend the meeting, present their work, and interact with recognized leaders in the field. To date, 75 students have been awarded scholarships to attend the meeting. The primary goal in supporting these students is to create opportunities and offer supportive mentoring at this formative stage in the trainee's career to enhance their research potential and likelihood of success. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The meeting brings together researchers investigating the process of extracting diagnostic information from medical images to render accurate and efficient diagnostic decisions. Opportunities for advanced, interdisciplinary training of young scientists interested in medical image perception research and its relevance to disease prevention and treatment are often quite limited at the university level. Since 1997, 75 students have been awarded MIPS scholarships, having a significant impact on the field by creating opportunities and offering supportive mentoring at this formative stage in the trainee's career to enhance their research potential and likelihood of success as independent basic science and clinician-scientist researchers.